


丸倉_關於萬聖節的事情

by peach_sauce



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 14:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21254507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peach_sauce/pseuds/peach_sauce
Summary: 丸倉激情產物。





	丸倉_關於萬聖節的事情

**Author's Note:**

> 草，🐍完就不想寫完了。  
隨意吃吃。

大倉正站在鏡子前打理自己，穿了一身貴族風服飾，仔細地整理好衣領與領帶，接著戴上附著狼耳的髮夾，還不忘把配套的尾巴裝飾在臀部上。

今日是音樂節目的生現場表演，往年都會請許多團體裝扮各種符合萬聖節的模樣來增添節日氣息。

由於節目企劃的隨興，每年裝扮都是各團自行決定。團內基本就是草草定了大概方向，當天才知道大家準備了什麼服飾。

丸山穿了一身魔法師服裝，立領長法袍，帶著高高尖尖的巫師帽，還拿了一根小魔杖。

在樂屋等待上場的期間，丸山說他正在訓練這根魔杖，一個人又揮又甩的，還不知道在念些什麼咒語。

看著這樣的丸山，大倉偷偷拍了幾張照片打算放在自己的連載上，實在有趣到看到照片就能感受到丸山的動作有多好笑。

大倉就看著樂屋的帝王進行整場表演直到出場前刻。

演唱歌曲時，大倉突然踩著了丸山的腳。不知道是無意還是有心所為。

丸山也不干示弱的回擊了對方，兩人就這麼你來我往的開始互相捉弄。

身旁的哥哥們一臉見怪不怪的模樣，反正也挺有笑點的就隨他們去。

連到了樂屋也還在打，一拳一腳的小學生般的吵架模式。

隨著捉弄時間的越長，力道也趨近過分。

在大倉壓倒自己的時候，丸山實在被逼急了，緊抓著手裏法杖胡亂使出了一個咒語。

...空氣一片凝結。

"哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈" 坐在自己腰腹上的大倉笑了起來，撫著肚子那種。

"マル、你真以為自己是魔法師阿！哈哈哈哈" 大倉笑到眼淚都滴出來了。

"...還不都你越打越痛了。" 丸山看著大倉一丁點異狀都沒有，還笑到肚子痛的模樣在地上到處打滾。

果然，這個根本不是什麼神奇魔杖。聽信了稀有商人的商業話術而上當的自己，丸山心疼著錢包。

明明說是確實可以施法的古代魔杖，現在看起來跟垃圾一樣。

"阿阿，笑的肚子好痛。" 大倉終於笑累了，從地上爬起來準備替換回自身的服飾。

在鏡子前摸了好一會都摸不到固定在頭髮上的髮夾形狀，但是狼耳確實還在頭上。

"欸？怎麼會消失？" 左摸右摸絲毫沒有髮夾的任何蹤跡。

"たっちょん、怎麼了？" 丸山湊過來關心的問道。

"耳朵拿不下來了..." 大倉哭喪著臉說。

丸山在大倉髮間東翻西找，從不相信轉變成了嘖嘖稱奇。

"...丸山隆平、你是不是做了什麼？" 大倉惡狠狠的皺起眉。

"...哪有。..." 丸山視線晃了一圈回來，發現大倉還是一臉篤定丸山做了什麼的臉。

將這個魔杖的事情說完之後，大倉要求丸山在對自己施一次法。

雖然丸山百般推辭，畢竟自己施什麼咒都不會，熬不過大倉的要求，又隨意吼了一個聽起來像咒語的句子。

髮夾沒有長回來...。

大倉失望透頂，難道這對狼耳狀態就要一直這麼下去嗎。

丸山跟著煩惱了起來，怎麼施法可以解開就不行了呢。

丸山的手背突然感到一陣毛絨撫過。

"！！！たっちょん、你的尾巴、...會動。" 丸山眼睛蹬圓了看著眼前景象。

黑灰色的尾巴正隨主人情緒波動搖晃著。

大倉自己也一臉不可置信。往臀部摸去果然固定的夾子也消失了。

"...たっちょん、。" 眼前奇妙的情況促使丸山的好奇心勃發。

"やっ！" 突然狼尾巴被丸山手指摸了一下。大倉對於自己發出的叫聲瞬間紅了臉。

"我又沒說可以摸..." 沒想到尾巴傳遞上來的感覺，這麼古怪不適。

丸山摸了一下不夠，一手抓住尾端，一手正品味著狼尾的毛髮觸感。

"あ、あっ、...マル、..." 對於丸山的行為大倉無法即刻反應，而且彷彿變成弱點的尾部還握在對方手中。

狼的尾巴是會這麼敏感的嗎...？ 丸山表情認真的像進行實驗研究。

會過神來，大倉早就攤軟在椅內喘著，臉頰透紅看不到一點往常模樣。

"たっちょん、你硬了...。" 

於是丸山持續進行著關於狼的研究調查...。

(了？)


End file.
